


Love Can Tell a Million Stories (Whizzer POV)

by mizutamari



Series: Love Can Tell a Million Stories (poem anthology) [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK (im gay and im back lmao kudos if you get the reference), M/M, Poetry, Whizzer POV, i try hard to be a good writer, its alright i guess, wow i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutamari/pseuds/mizutamari
Summary: A poem told from the point of view of Whizzer.This is basically the whole story of Falsettos except it's in poem form and it's angsty.This is part one of a two part poem, and I'm currently working on a Marvin POV of this, so stay tuned :DI hope y'all like it.I'm testing the waters with poetry, so I'm a bit nervous to be posting this but pls give it love!(you can also find me at @broadwayyhoe on tumblr)





	Love Can Tell a Million Stories (Whizzer POV)

never trust a man 

with blue eyes and disheveled hair and 

an attitude too big for his body.

notice the glint of silver on his finger,

then run and don’t look back.

he is not yours to take.

 

touch. do not feel.

the gentle curve of his jaw,

the sturdy frame of his shoulders,

the hard edges of his hips.

but when he smiles, you can’t help 

but feel, feel everything.

 

you cannot love, you were not meant to.

you belong under the dim barlights

kissing sweet, faceless men,

whose names you can’t remember.

 

hate him.

hate the way he touches you,

runs his fingers through your hair,

his gentle laughter and full lips,

the way his whispers your name, 

over and over, against your skin. 

 

he is cruel and yet you love him;

he is charming and yet you hate him.

he is a disaster waiting to happen,

and you know it. don’t get too close, 

for he will burn you to ash. 

 

remember, never love a maniac. 

see the way his proud jaw clenches, 

the way his eyes turn to steel, 

and plants his feet on the ground 

as if the whole world were his.

  
  


do you love him? 

_ no. _

  
  


you see him again 

and he smiles at you.

_ do not trust the blue eyes and the disheveled hair _ –––

you smile back because 

he is beautiful 

and he is charming,

and you do not yet know

how cruel the world can be. 

 

when you collapsed 

on that court, you thought:

it was too good to be true; 

a man like me never 

deserved a happy ending. 

 

watch, your eyes grow darker and 

your cheeks grow more hollow,

the clothes hanging loosely on your frame.

you ask:  _ why me, of all men? _

but you know the answer, don’t you?

this was your punishment 

for taking something 

that was not yours.

 

when the world crumbles, 

he kisses you on your chapped lips and

he holds your broken pieces together.

you kiss him desperately 

because you love him,  _ the man  _

_ with the blue eyes and  _

_ the disheveled hair and  _

_ the attitude too big for his body _ .

you knew it: that you would both burn. 

but you were two galaxies 

colliding into one,

temporary, and beautiful.

 

when you whisper:

_ I love you _ .

there are the words 

you never wanted to hear but 

you needed so badly to hear, on his lips: 

_ I love you, too. _

 

 

you knew, loving him would destroy you.

but still you say: i never wanted to love him,

but i did. i am a selfish man; 

and what would I do 

if i had not loved you?

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you liked it!  
> if you liked it please leave kudos and COMMENTS!!!  
> i love reading comments, it really makes my day. constructive criticism is also appreciated!  
> I know my writing's till quite clunky, and I'm not really sure if I'm doing this whole poetry thing right.
> 
> BUT I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope y'all can enjoy it too :')))) I'll work hard to finish that Marvin POV as soon as possible, but I'm really sorry in advance if I can't finish it soon enough. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
